Clasificado  Confidencial
by Rukia Nair
Summary: es ago ke nunca pensé k el tuviera?... pero me gusta el resultado k dió... aunke no se lo diré...


**CLASIFICADO - CONFIDENCIAL**

**K tal yo de nuevo aki, molestándoles con otra de mis ideas.**

**Para resumir, esto es un lemmon, se lo que están pensando ¿otro más?, y sí es otro más, la verdad es que después de deprimirme de que BLEACH llegara a su fin, supe que no debía dejar de fantasear con un final digno de un Ichiruki, aunque me gustó el final, preferiría que Tite y Noriyuki, hubieran hecho siquiera un sutil rose de mejillas entre ellos, bueno ya habrá otra ocación viendo que Tite ha hecho que el manga se vea más maduro.**

**BLEACH, pertenece a TITE, y los personajes también, solo me los presto sin permiso para hacerles hacer lo que toda ICHIRUKISTA desea jajajaja, conste que el Ichiruki solo es para nosotras… Y nadie nos quietará eso, es más, ¿Por qué no recolectamos firmas para hacer que Tite y Noriyuke se pongan de nuestro lado y hagan un hentai de Bleach?**

**Buneo antes de seguir divagando mejor les dejo, espero disfruten este one shot**

**xxxIRxxx**

-Hasta mañana Kuchiki san, y no olvides traer una memoria usb para que te pase el trabajo- dijo muy amigable nuestra muy estimada Inoue (siempre y cuando no vaya diciendo Kurosaki kun por todo lado y se mantenga mínimamente a unos 20 m de distancia de él)

-Te cuidas Inoue, y no lo olvidaré – Kuchiki Rukia, ahora nuevamente asistiendo al salón 3 - 3 del instituto Karakura, estaba muy ocupada junto con Inoue y Tatsuki, ya que las tres formaron un equipo de trabajo para realizar un trabajo sobre: Lugares paradisiaco alrededor del mundo, de la asignación de Cultura y geografía.

Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a "su" hogar, pues el peli naranja estaba nuevamente con el equipo de soccer haciendo de portero, así que le tocaba regresar a casa sola, cuando llegó la casa estaba vacía, como ya era costumbre, pues las mellizas ahora ya tenían más asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Después de tomar una ducha tan refrescante en este día tan caluroso, se dispuso a cocinar algo sencillo y realizar algo más de su trabajo de literatura, ya que debían presentar una breve obra, sea novela, cuento, drama o cualquier género literario, claro que solo le faltaba el capítulo final, y como debía presentarlo de manera digital, se fue a la habitación del peli naranja para encender la compu.

Cuando escribió solamente unas cuantas líneas, escuchó la puerta y salió inmediatamente a recibir al que llegaba:

-Konichiwa Kurosaki san –

-Rukia chan – dijo con ojitos brillantes – mi amada tercer hija ya llegaste! Comiste ya algo, perdona pero no pude traer el almuerzo –

-No se preocupe, ya prepare algo sencillo – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina – quiere que le sirva?-

-No hace falta, ya lo hago yo –

-esta bien, con su permiso iré a continuar con mi tarea –

-veo que ya te acostumbraste a la vida en este mundo – dijo algo serio pero con carisma

-sí, es divertido, pero siempre debo estar pendiente de los hollow que aparecen –

-bueno, espero que mi hijo te sea de ayuda –

-sí, lo es…- y haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza, volvió hacia la habitación

Nuevamente se puso a escribir:

_Y de pronto ella pudo ver en su mirada todos los sentimientos de su interior, que se revelaban de manera tan clara para ella, pero sabía que él nunca los diría, pues la mejor manera en que…_

-Oto san ya llegamos – anunció la ya más joven Yuzu

-Okaeri – salió a saludar la morena

-Rukia chan, Ichi nii se quedó nuevamente? – depositó su mochila a un lado y su balón de soccer al otro lado de la entrada

-Sí, supongo que se queda más tiempo ya que pronto será el campeonato –

-Rukia chan, mi padre ya vino? – cuestionó Yuzu al no ver a su padre

-Llegó hace un momento –

-debe estar en su habitación, hoy tenía algunas cirugías, mejor lo dejamos descansar – dijo la Kurosaki futbolista

-yo continuaré con mis deberes – dijo volviendo nuevamente a la habitación

Se sentó en la frente a la compu – haber en que me quedé – dijo leyendo – ah! Listo ya se –

…_él solía demostrarle sus sentimientos era cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos, y la besaba de esa manera tan tierna y apasionada que hacía que su alma sienta una mezcla de emociones intensas de amor. Por eso, nunca necesitaron palabras para decirse lo que sentían, solo sus mirada entrelazadas bastaban para anunciarlo, porque las palabras no alcanzarían para describir lo que ella y él sienten mutuamente._

_Porque la palabras, no hacen falta cuando el lazo de sus almas siempre estuvo unido…_

_Fin_

-kyaaaaa por fin terminé, espero que le guste a la profesora – se dio un estirón en el mismo asiento, levantando sus brazos, luego miró un momento afuera… ya casi estaba por atardecer, se levantó para tomar un poco de brisa por la ventana abierta

Hoy había sido un día tranquilo, hasta los hollows habían desaparecido, se recostó en la cama del shinigami sustituto, miró el cielo, se tornaba naranja

_-Y no olvides traer una memoria usb para que te pase el trabajo-_recordó lo que le dijo su compañera

-la memoria…- se levantó casi de golpe de la cama causándose un suave mareo, y sentándose en el borde empezó a decir– donde tendrá Ichigo un usb?, no creo que se moleste si lo tomo, además él me dijo que no lo usaría ya que como terminaron su trabajo no lo necesitaría hasta el día de la exposición –

Se levantó y empezó a rebuscar por la computadora, luego en el librero, para por fin encontrarlo cerca a la radio

-listo, aquí le diré a Inoue que me lo pase… veamos si aún hay espacio – dijo sentándose nuevamente frente a la computadora

Esperó unos segundos y apareció la ventana de reproducción automática, escogió la carpeta y vio que tenía solamente algunas carpetas con nombres raros, pero había una que tenía letras mayúsculas y decía "CLASIFICADO - CONFIDENCIAL" guiada por su curiosidad "académica", ya que pensó que probablemente estaba ahí el trabajo de su grupo y tal vez podría compararlo para ver si el de ellas estaba mejor o podrían mejorarlo, decidió abrir esa carpeta.

Lo primero que vio fue "KMSTR" – vaya nombres que le pone a sus carpetas – dijo en tono de burla – abrió la carpeta y solo vio el característico mosaico que indica que son solamente imágenes, leyó el primero que aparecía – El misionero 1 – dijo en voz alta - ¿el misionero? – su vista siguió a otro –¿Las tijeras? – su rostro formó una clara mueca de desconcierto - ¿de que va esto? – se dijo y empezó a leer los demás nombres – La estrella, la balanza, el sauce, la unión del águila? – y ahí supo que esas imágenes eran algo raras, no estaba segura si eran imágenes para su trabajo, seleccionó la opción de presentación en el menú, y luego de que la pantalla se pusiera en menos de micra de segundo negra, apareció una imagen, y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y muchas más, pasando sucesivamente.

Su cara no cabía en sí de asombro, sus mejillas estaban calientes, y la temperatura de su cuerpo era algo fría, mientras más imágenes de esa pareja haciendo diferentes poses para tener relaciones pasaban, sus ojos se volvían más grandes, agachó levemente la cabeza, no sabía si reír o que?

Debido a su asombro no escuchó que alguien ingresaba a la habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en tono algo cansado

-Aaaaah – gritó de asombro e inmediatamente intentó usar el mouse para detener la presentación, pero no funcionó – I…I…Ichigo… ya… ya llegaste? – dijo nerviosa, colocándose de espaldas al monitor para esconder lo que estaba viendo

-Y ahora que escondes, cuidado y hagas caer el Lcd, que si lo descompones lo pagas Ok?- dijo acercándose hacia ella

-no, no, no, no, no, no te preocupes – dijo empujándolo por el pecho – todo esta bien –

-estas rara… ¿Qué escondes? Déjame ver – intentó apartarla, pero ella no se dejó

-Ya te dije que no es nada – casi le gritó

-Ichi nii, que le haces a Rukia chan?… dejen de gritar – dijo Karin Pasando por la puerta de la habitación del peli naranja

-ag… viste lo que provocas? – dijo el peli naranja apartándose un poco y dándole la espalda por unos momentos

La morena soltó un suspiro

Al voltear y verla la notó colorada, como acalorada?...tal vez el calor le estaba sentando mal? – etto, Rukia estas bien, veo que estas algo colorada – dijo en tono preocupado

-ha? No, estoy estupendamente – dijo dando un saltito, ya que estaba por voltear para parar esa presentación

-segura? – le cuestionó

-claro que sí – afirmó con fuerza

-bueno, si tu lo dices…- dijo dándose nuevamente la vuelta

La morena también se dio la vuelta, pero sintió que el peli naranja nuevamente regresaba diciendo

-ya que la compu esta encendida, necesito revisar al…go – dijo observando lo que la morena intentaba ocultar

Ella solo pudo soltar una queja de sus labios, y bajar los hombros en señal de derrota – Ichigo, veras no es lo que parece – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y encararlo - ¿Ichigo? – dijo al observarlo bien, y con detalle ya que estaba muy cerquita de ella

Sonrió divertido -¿Qué no es lo que parece? – le dijo mirándola – Rukia, eres una hentai – dijo poniendo su rostro a la altura de la morena –

-a… a quien le llamas hentai… en primer lugar eso no es mío –

-a quien le importa de quien sea, la cuestión es que lo estabas viendo –

-fue un accidente – porque a su parecer la distancia entre ella y él se acortaba?

-un accidente? – sonrió divertido

-sí…-

-mmmm… mira esa – le dijo en un tono que nunca le había escuchado

Ella obedeció y vio la pantalla donde mostraba a la pareja en una pose donde él chico la tenía sentada en una mesa tal vez? Y la penetraba de frente mientras ella lo envolvía con sus piernas.

Su rostro volvió a adquirir un color carmesí.

-Parece divertido no? – dijo en ese mismo tono que era casi… sensual?

-¿que? – lo miró con desconcierto, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella en esa pose, con un cuerpo sin rostro, o tal vez si lo tenía?, porque el tipo de su imaginación tenía el pelo naranja?

-mira esa otra – le volvió a decir y ella volvió a obedecer

Y observó que el chico la tenía recostada, y él entre sus piernas, y la besaba, y tocaba sus pechos… volteó la mirada

-Kuchiki Rukia, se esta sonrojando? – dijo en tono divertido, ¿porque de repente le parece tan divertido ponerla nerviosa?, ¿porque de repente siente la necesidad de liberar algo de entre sus pantalones?

-Mejor… mejor dejemos esto… – dijo intentando apartarlo, pero grave error, lo vio a los ojos, y del color avellana que suele ver en ellos, solo pudo distinguir un color oro, casi líquido – Ichigo-

-¿Qué dejaremos, si no estamos haciendo nada? – acercó más su rostro al de ella, y deseó poder realizar la pose que estaba observando, donde el chico estaba sentado y ella sobre él frente a frente, mientras él probaba sus pechos. Sin darse cuenta su mirada bajó del rostro de la morena, hacia su escote, ya que solo estaba con un ligero vestido de tirantes, pudo observar el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Ichi…- intentó decir, pero fue imposible, la distancia que los separaba se había anulado

La besaba de una manera intensa y apasionada, sintió como su cuerpo era atraído, con algo de fuerza, hacia él, no pudo evitar gemir, cuando sintió algo duro a la altura de su ombligo al mismo tiempo que le mordía el labio inferior, no pudo reaccionar a la confusión de su mente y su cuerpo.

La sintió suave y acalorada, le agradó saber que la había dejado confundida, pues ella estaba sin reaccionar, por eso le mordió el labio, y ella gimió de una manera esquita a sus oídos, la atrajo mucho más hacia él.

Sintió que sus brazos cobraban vida propia, y se acomodaban alrededor del cuello del peli naranja, y luego sus labios empezaron a responder de manera tímida a los suyos.

Después de solamente besarla por los labios, deseó profundizar ese contacto, introduciendo su lengua en ella, gimiendo ambos al mismo tiempo, pasaron un largo momento así, explorando la cavidad del otro, él como si fuera un experto, y ella intentando seguir el ritmo.

-Rukia…- dijo con deseo al separarse un poco de ella

Solamente sonrió, cuando le escuchó decir su nombre, abrió los ojos, y pudo observar claramente una frase escrita en su mirada "te deseo", lo atrajo hacia ella y volvió a besarlo como hace unos segundos, sintió como el cuerpo del peli naranja, y su mismo cuerpo subía de temperatura, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo…

-espera…- le dijo agitada, mirando sus labios – el seguro – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Sonrió, le dio un corto beso en los labios y dejándola por un instante fue a poner el seguro a la puerta y aprovechó en correr las cortinas sin cerrar la ventana, cuando volteó hacia ella, pudo ver que desprogramaba la presentación, no le importó, pero el verla agachada hacia la computadora, por sobre la silla la ponía en una pose tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar hacer lo siguiente:

-Ichigo – gimió al sentirlo duro cuando apegó hacia sus nalgas su cadera, y la sostuvo de sus caderas para acercarla más…

-esto es lo que me estas causando, Rukia…- dijo en su oído en un tono sensual, mientras sentía como su espalda se quemaba debido al calor de sus pectorales

-que… que harás? – se atrevió a cuestionar

-un poco de esto tal vez – dijo moviéndose en una suave envestida

-ahhhh! – gimió al mismo tiempo

-quieres que lo haga, Rukia...? quieres que te haga sentir algo verdaderamente delicioso? – volvió a su oído

-Yo…- sus sentidos estaban nublados, no podía procesar algunas cosas de manera clara, pero la propuesta era tentadora, si con un solo beso la dejaba así, como sería el tenerlo de las formas en que vio? Se preguntó

El volvió a moverse de la forma en que lo hizo antes, y ella volvió a gemir irguiéndose por completo, ladeando su cabeza a la izquierda, reposando sobre el pecho del shinigami – responde – le dijo casi en una orden este, y al notarla que aún dudaba le dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible – Rukia, quiero hacerte el amor – y besó la piel expuesta de su cuello y sus hombros

Al escucharlo decir aquella palabra, tuvo la impresión de que él se burlaba, pero al sentir como la sostenía de manera protectora por la cintura, y la besaba de manera delicada en el cuello y los hombros supo que hablaba en serio, y que esas palabras eran ciertas.

-Ichigo…- dijo casi en un maullido – sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? – le cuestionó sin poder evitarlo

-Lo sé – dijo volteándola viéndola a los ojos, esos hermosos violetas y azules, que estaban llenos de deseo, e incredulidad

Se sintió atrapado en ellos, y volvió a besarla en los labios de manera tierna, besos pausados que ella correspondía sujetándole por su pecho sobre su camisa del instituto. La guió hacia la cama, él se sentó y la hizo sentar sobre sí, ambos sintiendo la intimidad del otro, y entonces las palabras sobraron.

Dejó que la grandes manos del ojimiel deslicen los tirantes de su vestido y corran el sierre de su espalda, dejó que acariciara su piel, y que sobre la desarreglada tela de su vestido, acariciara sus pechos, no pudiendo reprimir los suaves suspiros.

Sus manos acariciaban su cabellera y su cuello, la calidez de su cuerpo el aroma que desprendía, la delicada y agresiva manera en que lo incitaba a besarla más profundamente lo volvía loco.

Sus manos viajaron hacia los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos con lentitud, disfrutando del beso.

Él se alejó un momento para darle mayor comodidad, y la observó, sus mejillas estaban más encendidas, y su cuello con muestras casi invisibles de su paso por el.

Lo despojó de su camisa y admiró por primera vez de esta manera, la musculatura tan sensual que tenía, le besó el cuello, y él le acarició la espalda, en sus brazos aún estaban los tirantes del vestido, y haciendo que ella los baje un poco, pudo por fin dejar descubierta la anatomía superior de la morena.

Besó sus labios, cuando sintió como su prenda resbalaba por su cintura, y sintió como las manos del peli naranja, algo ásperas pero al mismo tiempo pasando por su cuerpo suavemente, ascendían hacia sus pechos y empezaba a presionarlos, no pudo evitar echar para atrás su cabeza, dejando para el deleite de la vista del peli naranja su cuello y sus formas.

Observó como sus pechos se agitaban con su respiración, subiendo y bajando por la agitación, su mano que sostenía su ceno derecho no dejaba de estimular el pezón color chocolate que poseía, y en un camino de besos desde su cuello, bajó hacia sus pechos, sujetándola por los muslos para elevarla un poco y que sus labios estén a la altura de sus pechos.

Ella gemía, intentando ahogar el sonido, sintió el rastro de saliva sobres sus pezones, ya erectos y algo adoloridos, se aferró más a la cabeza del peli naranja, haciendo que sus caricias sean más intensas, la mordía, lamia, succionaba, le encantaba, sintió como volvía a subir a su cuello, y lo esperó ansiosa para el encuentro con sus labios.

La hizo pararse, y él con ella, haciendo que su vestido se deslice por sus piernas, mientras él se desasía de su cinturón, La abrazó sin dejar de besarla, y ella bajó sus manos al pantalón, bajándolo hasta donde sus brazos se lo permitieron junto con sus bóxers, sintiendo como su erección se apegaba a su ombligo, piel a piel.

Le besó el cuello, al sentirse libre de su encierro, bajó una mano hacia la entrepierna de la morena e hizo una suave fricción, causando un gemido algo fuerte de parte de ella, encantado de sentirla húmeda.

Sintió como en un camino de besos sin rumbo, él volvía a besarle los pechos, sosteniéndola de las caderas, entreabrió los ojos, y solo pudo observar una melena naranja. Mirando a la nada y sintiendo un remolino de sensaciones que la hacían estremecer y gemir con mayor potencia su nombre, sintió como el peli naranja frotaba su intimidad ya sin prenda alguna. Besaba su ombligo, y ella sintió que sus piernas ya no resistirían, pero aún se mantenía en pie.

Ascendiendo en un camino de besos desde su bajo vientre hacia sus labios, sin dejar de estimularla, la guió hacia la cama, recostándola sin romper el contacto de sus labios que se reclamaban de manera apasionada, ladeó sus cuerpos, ocupando con su miembro el lugar de sus dedos, acariciando sus muslos.

-Ichigo – casi gimió mirándolo a los ojos

-Rukia – le respondió agitado

-quiero que…-

-shuu - la silenció con un dedo en sus labios – no digas nada, pero si no estas segura de esto…-

-shuuuu – era el turno de ella – crees que te habría dejado llegar tan lejos si no estuviera segura de esto? – dijo mirándolo

-entonces? – dijo preguntando por la interrupción

-no es nada, solo que quiero que no te limites, quiero que seas duro, quiero sentirte hasta el fondo –

Él la besó con intensidad mientras sonreía – no lo dudes – le dijo entre el beso, y continuó con su labor.

La recostó de espalda, y abrió sus piernas para ponerse entre ella, le besó el rostro, el cuello, mordió sus pezones, gimió cuando sintió como ella rosaba con sus manos su miembro, y sus nalgas, pasando por su espalda y sus brazos, marcó un camino de besos descendiendo lentamente.

Sintió como el deseo crecía dentro de ella, sintió los labios calientes del peli naranja llegar muy abajo, sintió como la aspiraba cuando llegó a su bajo vientre, y luego sintió como la respiración de él chocaba en su sexo

-ahhh – suspiró al sentir la sensación que le causaba su respiración, y se sujetó de las camas – Ichigo- casi gritó mordiéndose los labios al sentir la lengua del nombrado lamiendo sus intimidad.

Mareado en una fragancia excitante y saboreando una esencia algo salada, se entretuvo en brindarle placer oral, causando gemidos de su shinigami, se mantuvo un largo tiempo así.

Sentía que deseaba huir, pero también permanecer ahí, una caricia más que placentera la inundaba de ambos sentimientos, la lengua del peli naranja se movía frenéticamente en su sexo, mientras que con una mano aún acariciaba su clítoris, sintió como todo se le nublaba, y su cuerpo empezó a ser presa del placer, causándole espasmos, mientras él no dejaba de probarla.

-Ichigo – tuvo que gritar esta ves, sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que su grito se ha escuchado por lo menos hasta dos casa más, pero por ahora no le importaba, solo quería sentir más placer.

El peli naranja, pudo casi saciarse de su esencia, dejándola hasta que pase un poco el efecto que había causado en ella, ascendiendo en un camino de besos y caricias, permaneciendo en sus pechos, la observó, y noto que ella mantenía los ojos apretados, y su rostro era puro placer.

Se recostó a su lado, y sin darle tiempo a que ella logre reaccionar, volvió a atacar su sexo ya muy sensible por el orgasmo, con su mano, ella volvió a gritar de placer, y él sonreía, no le importó en lo absoluto, pues solo quería escucharla gritar su nombre, sus gemidos eran ya elevados, y él no dejaba de acariciar su sexo, introdujo el dedo medio dentro de ella, sintió la calidez de su interior y la humedad ya obvia que tenía

-Oh Ichigo, Ya basta – decía agitada, tratando de controlar sus gemidos y gritos.

Pero él no paró, pues su súplica tenía un tono muy diferente. Sintió como el dedo del peli naranja se removía, y ella no podía evitar arquear la espalda, deseando más y menos.

Empujó aún más su dedo hacia ella, pero esta vez ella gimió de dolor, se detuvo un momento, y sin sacar su dedo de ella, continuó con su labor de besarla por todo el cuerpo, no quería causarle daño, y menos que esta primera vez, sea un recuerdo doloroso, y no placentero, permaneció algunos minutos así, hasta que ella empezó un casi imperceptible movimiento de caderas, entonces le besó los labios para acallar los gemidos, y movió su dedo dentro de ella, de lado a lado, ella se sostuvo se su cabellera, y sus caderas aumentaban un ritmos más acelerado.

-Te quiero dentro – le dijo entre el beso

Él la acarició un poco más, y sintió como cada vez su intimidad se volvía más húmeda y resbaladiza, además de ya sentir el doloroso y placentero deseo de poder estar dentro de ella, pues la erección de su sexo reclamaba ser atendido y reclamaba su lugar en ella.

En un par de lentos movimientos en los que no dejo sus labios, y sacó su dedo de dentro de ella, él se puso entre sus piernas, y sin darle tiempo, de un solo impulsó se introdujo a ella.

Gimieron sonoros dentro de sus bocas, el placer y el dolor se mezclaron, y permanecieron unos instantes sin realizar mayor movimiento que el de sus lenguas luchando por poseer la boca del otro.

Al ya no sentir más que deseo, movió lentamente la cadera, y rompiendo el beso, hecho su cabeza para atrás, manteniendo sus gemidos dentro de su garganta.

Envistió con fuerza, cumpliendo el deseo de la shinigami de llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella. Su cuerpo era nuevamente acariciado por ella, marcando con sus uñas su espalda, y también recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos su pecho.

La jaló para estar ambos frente a frente sentados sobre la cama, ella no dejó de hacer presión sobre su pene dentro de su cavidad, él besó su rostro y su cuello.

Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que la penetración sea más profunda, y ella empezó a llevar el ritmo, subiendo y bajando, ahogando ambos los gemidos, mordiendo sus cuellos.

El contoneo de sus pechos lo excitó y se metió uno a la boca, saboreando el sabor salado de su piel, ella le abrazó, indicando que era bienvenido.

Luego de mantenerse así, sintió como nuevamente su cuerpo era presa del placer, y él sintiendo como ella contraía las paredes de su sexo. Buscaron sus bocas y al encontrarlas, ambos gimieron en ellas, intentando ahogar el sonido del placer.

Temblaron y permanecieron abrazados, mientras el efecto pasaba, él le retiró del rostro su mechón rebelde, y ella sin abrir los ojos, le sonrió.

Cuando tuvo las fuerzas suficientes, ella movió sus piernas hacia delante, y ambos gimieron causando en sus sexos una caricia estimulante y profunda.

-recostémonos – le dijo agitada

-sí –

La sostuvo por la cadera, y aún permaneciendo en ella cayeron delicadamente a la cama, aún sus cuerpos reaccionaban a la fricción de sus sexos.

La observó con detalle, el sudor hacía que su piel brille de manera irreal, con su mano la acarició, desde el hombro hasta el vientre, deteniéndose ahí.

-Ichigo – le dijo abrazándolo, colocando una de sus piernas sobre sus muslos Ambos gimieron

-Rukia… no te muevas tanto – dijo casi en una súplica, pues estar dentro de ella, y que ambos tengan aún la sensibilidad del placer, no era cosa fácil, ya que sentía que la volvería a tomar de una

-porque no…- dijo moviéndose un poco – aún puedo sentirte duro – dijo sensual, besándole la mejilla

-si continuas así, no podre contenerme – la miró

-no veo porque debas hacerlo – dijo con mirada retadora

-si continuamos, mañana te dolerá, y no podrás caminar – dijo divertido

-acaso me crees tan débil – deslizó su mano por el pecho que la acogía

-no, pero sigues siendo mujer – ella intentó protestar, pero el continuó – eres mi mujer, deja que te cuide -

Al escucharle decir esto, no supo que responder, y solo lo miró a los ojos, intentando ver en sus ellos algo más

-Ichigo que…? –

-eres mía ahora, y yo cuidaré de ti, por eso…- salió de ella y soltaron suaves gemidos – deja que por hoy sea suficiente, poco a poco nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro ok? –

-esta bien – dijo sonriendo, devolviéndole la misma intensidad de mirada

El silencio reinó unos instantes, y el sueño estaba por ganarle, pero:

-por cierto, no sabía que eras tan pervertido, Kurosaki Ichigo – su tono era divertido

-No es lo que parece, eso no es mío en primer lugar– dijo en defensa

- Y entonces como es que tienes algo así en tu usb? – miró sus ojos

-No lo imaginas? –

-No mucho –

-Pues verás, es de Keigo-

_- Ichigo, debo pasarte algo que un tío muy buena onda me pasó, dijo que todo joven debe conocer esto… venga prestarme tu usb – decía en castaño con tono sugerente_

_-tengo prisa, en otro momento – intentó irse_

_-venga que no será mucho tiempo, además hay que aprovechar que Mizuiro trajo su laptop – dijo casi arrebatándole de las manos su usb_

_-hey! – no pudo evitar que su compañero cogiera su usb "vaya hora en la que tuve que formar grupo con Keigo e Ishida" pensó_

_-esto es bueno, muy bueno – le dijo levantando el pulgar y llorando_

-ya veo, de todos modos, te los pasare a la compu, ya que mañana pienso llevar tu usb para que Inoue me pase el trabajo –

-Y quien te dio permiso para llevarte mi usb? –

-¿Qué, acaso quieres cerca de ti esas fotos? – dijo divertida y bostezando

-Para nada, por mí bórralas-

-no…-

-porque…?-

-tal vez puedas aprender algo de ahí –

-crees… que me hace falta – dijo mirándola peligrosamente

- tal vez – le sonrió divertida

-Ah! Kuchiki Rukia, creo que mañana no podrás asistir al instituto…- se acercó mas a ella

-Y porque no…?- dijo pasando su mano por su rostro

-porque pienso demostrarte que eso no me hace falta para poder hacerte el amor – E inmediatamente la besó, de manera cálida y suave

-entonces demuéstralo – y esta vez ella le besó pero de manera más apasionada sin dejar de transmitirle lo mucho que lo deseaba, y lo mucho que quería hacerle el amor

-Ichi nii, ya dejaste a Rukia chan…- gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Karin! – dijo algo asustado de que su hermanita al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que hacian, y como no saberlo si él mismo dejó que ella gritara su nombre

-No pasa nada Ichi nii, es más, espero que no me hagan tía muy pronto. Por cierto, papá esta KO ya que despertó cuando, pues… cuando Rukia chan gritó tu nombre, despertará pronto así que date prisa, Yuzu salió, y yo me salgo ahora…-

-Etto…- la morena lo miró, que podían decir en esta situación – Gracias? –

-Rukia chan, le diré a Toushiro que le mandas saludos –

-Espera Karin! – dijo sentándose, dejando a Rukia y su momento en un receso

-Ichigo! – lo llamó – déjala –

-pero como que con Toushiro? – dijo desde la puerta, ya que sabía que su heramana y el niño albino se la pasaban muy juntos últimamente y eso no le agradaba mucho

-creo que se lo debemos por dejar a tu padre en KO – dijo cubriéndose con la cama.

Mientras el peli naranja ponía en su balanza mental el peso de lo que le debía a su hermana, contra el peso de que ella esta saliendo con el niño albino superdotado… pues el lado que más pesaba era…

-ven aquí antes de que te de el viento – dijo observándolo en su desnudes

Y su balanza peso más por el favor, ya que gracias a ella podía estar con Rukia, su shinigami.

La observó a los ojos, ella se recostó manteniéndole la mirada, y sin perderse de vista, se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, ambos con una declaración que reveló su mirada se mantuvieron ajenos a este mundo y volvieron a ser uno.

**The end**

**xxxIRxxx**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si tengo horrores ortográficos perdón, pro lo escribí con prisa, puesto que no tengo mucho tiempo y si lo dejaba la idea se me hiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios ;D**


End file.
